FIG. 10 shows one example of an L-shaped connector by prior art (see Patent Document 1).
The L-shaped connector 81 includes an L-shaped male terminal (L-shaped terminal) 82; an electric wire 83 joined to a horizontal portion 82a of the male terminal 82; a ferrite member 84 covering a vertical portion 82b of the male terminal 82 for reducing noise; a first housing 85 made of insulation resign and receiving the ferrite member 84; a second housing 86 made of insulation resin and covering a top opening 85a of the first housing 85; a seal ring 87 inserted at an outside of a end of a vertical portion of the first housing 85 so as to perform waterproofing between a mating connector and itself; a waterproof rubber plug arranged in a frame-shaped horizontal portion 85b of the first housing 85 so as to insert the electric wire 83 therethrough.
The first and second housings 85, 86 are adhered and fixed to each other by laser welding from top side thereof so as to waterproof a contact surface 85a therebetween. The horizontal portion 85b of the first housing 85 is formed into frame-shape. Before assembling the second housing 86 to the first housing 85, the terminal 82 and the electric shield wire 83 having an exposed core wire 83a are inserted respectively, and the first and second housings 85, 86 are joined by laser welding from the top side.
Citation List
Patent Document
    Patent Document 1: Japan Patent Publication Application No. 2008-288116 (FIG. 2)